In oil or gas exploration and production operations, a lubricator system may be connected to a wellhead at the top or head of a wellbore that traverses one or more subterranean formations. The lubricator system facilitates rapid access to a vertical, inclined, or horizontal portion of the wellbore using a downhole tool at the end of a wireline. The wireline extends from a wireline truck at the surface and into a lubricator connected to the wellhead, which lubricator is adapted to seal around the wireline to hold backpressure as fluid is communicated into the lubricator behind the downhole tool. The fluid communicated into the lubricator propels the downhole tool to the vertical, inclined, or horizontal portion of the wellbore. In many cases, the lubricator extends vertically along a straight path far above the wellhead, and may require a crane to support the lubricator in position. However, it is difficult and costly to properly set up the crane and to suspend the lubricator in position above the wellhead. Frequently, operations cannot begin, or must be stopped, so that the crane may be lowered as a safety precaution, especially if the wind exceeds certain windspeed limits. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, or method to address one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.